Destiny And Faith's Marks
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: This is the sequel to The Undercover Mission It's going to marked as a Takari fic ok? Well, anyway Destiny, Faith, and their friends Ashley, Miley, Gabriella, Tay, and Josh are called to save the digital world. their marks just to let u know r their crest
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Memories

TK and Kari sat home one Friday night looking back at the last ten years. Destiny and Faith were spending the night at a friend's house.

"Hey TK, do you remember the day we got married?" Kari asked. "Yea, it was shortly after Destiny and Faith's first birthday." TK replied. "Yea, and about a month after they turned two we bought this house." Kari said.

"Yea, we had some great memories from when the twins were younger." TK replied. "C'mon TK, we better get to bed." Kari said putting away the scrapbooks they were looking at.

"Yea, we've got to pick the twins up before ten o' clock tomorrow cause we have Nikita's wedding to go to" TK replied getting off the couch.

The next morning, TK and Kari woke up and got dressed for the wedding and went to pick up Destiny and Faith from their friend Alya's house.

When they got to Alya's house, they rang the doorbell and Destiny and Faith were already waiting for them. "Hi mom, hi dad." Destiny and Faith said together.

"Hey girls, come on we don't want to be late for Aunt Nikita's wedding." TK said as they went to the car. About five minutes later Faith asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No Faith, the hotel we're staying at is an hour away and you know that your aunt lives down there in Jacksonville and it takes an hour from Orlando to Jacksonville so, just wait." TK told her.

An hour later Destiny asked, "Are we there yet?" "Yes, we're there." Kari said looking at her girls. "Um…guys, we have five minutes till the wedding!" TK said.

"Good thing we're at the hotel." TK said. "TK, go get us checked in and take our bags to our room." Kari told her husband.

So TK parked the car, checked them in, took their bags to their room, and headed to the courtyard where the wedding was being held.

After the wedding, Tk, Kari, Destiny, and Faith met up with Nikita and her new husband. "Hey sis, congratulations." TK said. "Thanks TK, this is my new husband, Eric." Nikita said.

"Hi Eric, I'm Destiny and this is my twin Faith." "Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you two. Oh, and just call me Uncle Eric." Eric replied.

The next day, TK, Kari, and the twins left early because the twins had school the next day.

(I Know It's Short But I had Writer's Block! So Bear With Me! Anyways, R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Typical School Day

A Typical School Day

Destiny's POV

Monday morning started out like every other day. When I got up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower, when I was done in the shower I went to my closet to pick out something to wear.

I picked out a white tank top that had silver sparkles from the sleeves to just below the collar kinda in a V shape, a black jacket, a black and silver skirt that's kinda long and cuts across the side it's over a pair of blue jeans (it's attached to the jeans), and white cowboy boots.

I put my long blonde hair in a French bun. When I got out of my room I saw that Faith was already eating. She asked me, "Why does it take you so long to get dressed?"

I tried to answer her question, "Well, I like to look my best for school unlike you." She then told me, "What's wrong with denim shorts, a tank top, sandals, and leaving my hair down? Plus, you only dress like that to make a statement."

Just then, mom butted into our "talk" "Faith! Destiny! Do you have to do this every morning?" "Sorry mom." We said together.

"Now you two better head off to school, if you don't want to be late." Mom told us as we grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door.

When we got to school, I went to go find my best friend, Gabriella. Well, instead of me finding her, she found me. "Destiny! Hey girl, sweet outfit! Is it from the big closet?"

"Yea, and thanks Gabby for the compliment." I replied as we headed toward our classroom.

Faith's POV

When me and Destiny got to school, my friend Ashley was waiting for me at her desk. "Hey, Faith." "Hi, Ash." I told her as I sat in my desk.

We were talking until the teacher started to speak. "Good morning class, take out your English books and turn to page 180." We all did that and before we knew it, lunch had come.

I was so happy to hear the lunch bell. For lunch I had a cheddar-filled hot dog, applesauce, a cookie, and a water bottle. I looked over at Destiny and saw that she had a ham sandwich, a brownie, and a milk carton.

Normal POV

Destiny and Faith went to go sit with their friends, Gabriella, Josh, and Ashley. Josh said, "Hey Destiny, Faith, wazz up?" "Not much J-dogg!" Destiny said as she sat down and gave Josh a high five.

"So Faith, anything going on tonight?" Ashley asked her best friend. Ashley touched the mark on her neck which was in the same spot as Destiny and Faith's marks.

Josh had a cross shaped mark on his neck in the same spot. Gabriella touched the shooting star mark on her neck in the same spot.

They all said at the same time, "I feel that something will happen dealing with my mark tonight." Ashley then spoke up, "Guys listen, our marks mean something but, let's sign into our messengers and chat let's say about 8:30?"

"Ok." Josh, Destiny, Faith, and Gabriella said. When school was over, Destiny and faith grabbed their backpacks and headed home.

Destiny asked Faith about half way home, "Faith, what do you think our marks mean?" "Dest, I don't know but, hopefully we'll find out soon."

When they got home, TK was home from work, and he asked, "Hey girls, how was school?" "Fine, whatever." They said as they headed to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3: The crests and digivices

The Crests And Digivices

About an hour later, Kari came home from work. She asked TK, "TK, where are Destiny and Faith?" "They're in their rooms doing their homework." TK replied.

Kari then started making supper. Faith and Destiny were signed into their MSN messengers when Faith suddenly sent Destiny an IM.

Heaven'sHope: Sounds like mom iz home

ThePinkLight: Yea, I wonder wat's 4 dinner?

Heaven'sHope: I dunno, smells like tuna casserole. 

ThePinkLight: LMAO! Yea I guess.

Just then, Kari called, "Faith! Destiny! Dinner" "Be right there!" they called back.

_Heaven'sHope has signed off_

_ThePinkLight has signed off_

Just then they came out of their rooms. "Faith, Destiny, come here before your casserole gets cold!" They then ran to the table to eat their casserole.

Destiny then leaned over to Faith and said, "Looks like you were right." "Girls, stop your chatting and eat!" TK told them. When they were done eating, they put their plates and forks in the dishwasher and headed back to their rooms.

About no more than ten minutes later, their computers in their rooms shone a bright light and out came a digivice and crest.

Out of Destiny's computer came a hot pink colored digivice and the crest of…(A/N for their digivice designs they're the same as in season 2) Destiny then went out to the living room to ask her mom about the crest and digivice.

Meanwhile in Faith's room, out of her computer came a yellow digivice and the crest of… So she came out of her room to ask her dad the same question.

First, Destiny asked, "mom, what are these?" Kari looked at TK and said, "TK, this is it! This is where I've seen their marks before!"

"Ok, well to answer your question, this goes for both of you. Destiny, you have the crest of light and the device you have is called a digivice." Kari grabbed the tag and crest away from Destiny and put it on her neck. Her mark along with the crest shone a very, very, bright light of pink.

"Faith, you have the crest of hope and your device is called a digivice. Which means you are both digi-destin called to save the digital world."

Kari then put Faith's tag and crest on her and her mark along with the crest shone a very, very, bright light of yellow.

Once Faith and Destiny were explained about the digivices and crests, they went back to their rooms. Their clocks read 8:29 pm. So they logged on to their messengers and saw everyone else was online so, they started a conversation.

MissWishes: Hey Destiny

ThePinkLight: Hey Gabby

TheReliable1: Hi guyz

Heaven'sHope: Hiya Josh

LadyCompanion: Sup guyz?

MissWishes: Hey Ashley

ThePinkLight: Hey Gabby, Josh, Ash, did you guys get something called a digivice?

TheReliable1: Yea, I also got a crest

MissWishes: Me 2

Heaven'sHope: I did also

LadyCompanion: Same here!

Heaven'sHope: Wat colors r ur digivices? Mine's yellow.

TheReliable1: Mine's Green

ThePinkLight: Mine's hot pink

MissWishes: Mine'z purple

LadyCompanion: Mine's blue

MissWishes: Wat do ur crests stand 4? Mine's wishes

ThePinkLight: Mine's light

TheReliable1: Mine's Reliability

Heaven'sHope: Mine's hope

LadyCompanion: Mine's companionship

ThePinkLight: When do u think we should go 2 this digi-world?

TheReliable1: how 'bout Friday after skool? We can meet up at ur place Dest

MissWishes: Soundz like a plan

LadyCompanion: yup

Heaven'sHope: K c u guyz Friday after skool!

LadyCompanion: c u then 

_LadyCompanion has signed off_

_MissWishes has signed off_

_TheReliable1 has signed off_

_Heaven'sHope has signed off_

_ThePinkLight has signed off_


	4. Chapter 4: First Day In The DigiWorld

(**A/N: Ok for the kids digimon partners I put what I wanted not exactly the digimon that go with their crests except for two, and that's Patamon and Gomamon.)**

First Day In The Digital World

Friday morning, Faith, Destiny, Josh, Ashley, and Gabriella met up at Josh's desk to talk about the "trip" they were taking that afternoon after school.

"So, it's settled, we'll each go to our own houses first and pack a duffel bag with stuff we want to take with us, then meet up at Destiny and Faith's house" Ashley said.

Suddenly the teacher spoke up, "Class, we have a new student, this is Miley Izumi. She just moved here from New York. Miley, why don't you go sit next to Joshua Kido." She said pointing to the empty desk next to Josh.

When she got to her desk, she simply said "hi." And sat down. When lunch came, Faith asked Miley to join them for lunch, she said, "Ok."

When they got to the table, the five of them introduced themselves. Destiny spoke up first, "Hi, I'm Destiny Takashi and this is my twin sister Faith." "Hi Miley, I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said looking at Miley.

"Hey Miley, I'm Ashley Motomiya but, you can call me Ash." Ashley said with a grin. "I'm Josh." Josh said. "I'm Miley as you know and, hold on a sec you each have a tag and crest." Miley said looking at them.

"How do you know this?" Faith asked confused. "I got mine last night. Mine is the crest of sincerity and my digivice color is orange." "What about your crests? What do they stand for?" Miley asked.

"Mine's the crest of wishes." Gabriella said. "Mine's the crest of companionship." Ashley told her. "Reliability." Josh said. "Light." Destiny said. "Hope." Faith said.

"Cool, we're going to the digital world after school at Destiny's house. We're bringing a duffel bag full of stuff we want to bring with us." Ashley said.

"I was planning on going there today so, I already have a duffel bag packed." Miley told them. "Cool, so you can just follow me and Destiny home." Faith told Miley. "Ok, sounds cool." Miley replied as she finished her lunch.

When school was over, Destiny, Faith, and Miley grabbed their stuff and headed toward Destiny and Faith's house. When they got home, Kari was already there. "Hi girls, who's that?"

"Oh, this is our friend Miley Izumi. She just moved here from New York." Faith said. "Ok, Miley, follow Destiny into her room." Faith told her.

So Miley followed Destiny into her room and said, "Your room is amazing! Your closet is amazing too!" "Yea, I know. I just have to get my duffel bag out of my closet." Destiny said.

Miley peeked into her closet and said, "All I see is clothes." "Oh, that's not the closet I'm talking about." Destiny said. "You have another closet?" "Yup, I've only shown this other closet to Gabby." Destiny replied.

"Now, if you wanna see this other closet follow me." "Ok." Miley said. So Destiny pulled back her clothes and opened the doors to another closet.

When they entered the closet, Miley saw chairs, racks of shoes, a huge revolving clothes rack and said, "This is your closet?" "Yup. It's also my own personal hangout and all my home clothes are in here. Along with the shoes. I got my duffel bag, now let's get out of here before Faith comes in." Destiny told her.

So they exited the closet, and Destiny packed a pair of clothes, her digivice, and a snack. "Ok, now that I have everything I want to bring, everyone should be entering my room in…3…2…1"

Suddenly, Gabriella, Faith, Ashley, and Josh were in Destiny's room. "Everyone ready?" "Yup." They all said at the same time. "ok." Destiny stepped in front of her computer, held up her digivice (as did everyone else) and a bright light came out of her computer and sent them to the digital world.

When they got there, Ashley said, "Wow, that was weird." Suddenly, a white and red bird stepped in front of Ashley. She said, "Wh..who are you?"

The bird told her, "I'm Hawkmon, your digimon partner." Then, a girl with green wings and a pink dress flew in front of Destiny. "Hi Destiny, I'm Lillymon, your digimon partner."

In front of Gabriella stood a star-shaped digimon with legs and feet and said, "Howdy, Gabriella, I'm Starmon. Your partner." Then, a seal-like digimon came in front of Josh and said, "I'm Gomamon. Your partner Josh."

Then, a flying orange winged ear digimon came toward Faith and said, "I'm Patamon, nice to meet you Faith." Finally, a pink and blue bird came to Miley and said, "Hey Miley, I'm Biyomon. Your partner."

They all looked at each other and said, "Being a digi-destin rules! This place is.." Hawkmon cut them off and said, "This place may be beautiful, but lots of bad digimon roam the digital world."

Lillymon spoke up and said, "We are to protect you, not to be some show-offey toy, and you can't tell anyone about us." Starmon said, "Those crests you have mean something, which you'll find out later, and you were called to be the digi-destined so you can help save our world from evil and danger."

Suddenly, a Snimon came and tried to attack Josh and Gomamon digivolved. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkumon!" He then shot an attack at Snimon, "Harpoon torpedo!" it hit him and drove him away.

Ikkumon then de-digivolved back into Gomamon. "This is what we were talking about." Biyomon told them. "I think we had enough for one day." Ashley said.

"Yea, I want to go home." Gabriella whined. "Wait, you can't leave us here, we have to be with you." Hawkmon said. "Some of you are too big to fit in our duffel bags." Josh said.

"That's why we go to our in-training forms." Lillymon told them. So each of them de-digivolved into their in-training forms.

Poromon into Ashley's bag, Tanemon went into Destiny's bag, Cometmon (A/N just made that up.) into Gabriella's bag, Bukamon into Josh's bag, Patamon into Faith's bag, and Yokomon into Miley's bag.

When they got back from the digital world, Josh said, "I have to get home or dad's going to worry and send out a search party to look for me." Josh laughed.

"Ok, see ya later J-dogg!" Destiny said. Everyone else then left for home and Faith went to her room. "Hey, Destiny?" "Yea, Miles?" "Miles?" "Yea, we give each other nicknames mine's DJ and Faith's is Fay" "Oh, ok."

"Now, what was it you were going to say?" "Can I spend the night?" "I'll go ask my mom." Destiny said. So she left her room and came back about five minutes later and said, "my mom said it's ok."

"Ok thanks. Can I use your computer?" "Oh, there's one in my second closet. You can use that one Miles." Destiny replied. So Miley went into the closet and logged onto her MSN messenger.

It read: "MileyTheSincere1" has signed on. "Let's see, I'll add Destiny. What did she say her e-mail was? Oh yea, meanwhile in Destiny's room, she was unpacking her duffel bag and put Tanemon on her bed. "Tanemon, welcome to your home while you're in my world."

"Cool, oh something popped up on your computer." "MileyTheSincere1" would like to be added as one of your friends'' (Accept) (Decline.)

"I'll add Miles." Destiny sighed. Suddenly an IM popped up.

MileyTheSincere1: Hey DJ

ThePinkLight: Hey Miles

MileyTheSincere1: Did u get Tanemon out of ur bag?

ThePinkLight: Yea, wat about Yokomon?

MileyTheSincere1: OMG!!! I almost forgot! Thx 4 reminding me!

ThePinkLight: NP

MileyTheSincere1: brb

ThePinkLight: K

MileyTheSincere1: Back. Can my friend Taylor from back home join the conversation?

ThePinkLight: Sure

TayPrincessOfLove: Hi Destiny, Miley told me all about u.

ThePinkLight: Miles!

MileyTheSincere1: Wat?!

TayPrincessOfLove: Srry g2g. toodles!

_TayPrincessOfLove has signed off_

"Miley! Destiny! Time for bed!" Kari called out to them. "Ok, mom. Just let me get Miley." Destiny called back. So she and Miley then went to bed.

(A/N: Just 2 let u know, Destiny has a bunk bed. In case u were wondering!)


	5. Chapter 5: All you need is a friend

**(A/N: This is a sad chapter yet funny. Oh by the way I do not own digimon or any of its characters just this story. I also don't own the song "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus)**

All You Need Is A Friend

Miley's POV

"Hey, thanks for letting me and Yokomon spend the night DJ." I told Destiny as I waited for my mom to pick me up. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Destiny's mom answered the door.

"Mimi! Oh my gosh! I thought I'd ever see you again! Or guess that'd you'd be Miley's mom!" Destiny's mom shouted. "I thought I'd never see you again either Kari. Couldn't you guess that Miley would be me and Izzy's daughter by her light brown hair and the red streaks?"

"Um, no." her mom said. I was confused so I asked, "Mom, how do you know her?" "Miley, Destiny and Faith's mom is my best friend from Japan." Destiny asked her mom, "Japan?" "Yup. I lived in Japan for eight years before your Grandma, Grandpa, and I moved to America."

Normal POV

Mimi told her daughter, "C'mon Miley, your father is waiting for us in the car." "Ok, bye DJ." Miley said. "Bye Miles." Destiny said sadly. "Don't worry you'll see me tomorrow!" Miley said cheering Destiny up.

"That's right!" Destiny said as Kari closed the door. "Well Destiny, could you go wake your sister up? She has a doctor's appointment today." "Yea, I'll go get her, but I'm going to get dressed first." Destiny replied.

So she went to her room, and saw that Tanemon was just waking up. "Well, morning sleepyhead." Destiny laughed as she went into her big closet. "Hey, can I come in and see the closet?" Tanemon asked.

"Sure." Destiny replied as she pulled back her school clothes and opened the doors to her closet. When she and Tanemon entered the closet, Destiny went over to her clothes rack and picked out a black glittered tank-top, denim capris, and white sandals.

"Ok, Tanemon, time to get out of here." Destiny said sighing. "Wait! Before we get out of here let me do something." "What?" "Hand me your hairbrush and ponytail holders." "Ok, here you go." Destiny said handing Tanemon the brush and ponytail holders.

Suddenly, Tanemon started brushing Destiny's hair and five minutes later she was done. She gave a mirror to Destiny and she saw that she had braided ponytails.

"Tanemon, I love it!" Destiny told her. So they got out of her closet and Destiny went to go wake up Faith. "Faith wake up!" "Destiny, it's 9:30, I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you're not! You have your doctor's appointment." Destiny told her. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Faith shouted. Suddenly as Faith jumped out of her bed, Patamon woke up.

"What's the rush Faith?" he asked her. "I have a doctor's appointment." Faith told him. "Come on Tanemon, let's go back to my room." When Destiny and Tanemon left Faith's room she went to her dresser to find something to wear.

She picked out a pair of blue jeans, a sparkly blue tank top, and white tennis shoes. When Faith left with her mom, Destiny logged onto her messenger and saw someone wanted to add her.

"TayPrincessOfLove like to be added as one of your friends." (Accept) (Decline). "I'll add Taylor." Destiny said as she sat down at her computer.

Suddenly, an IM popped up.

TayPrincessOfLove: Hi DJ

ThePinkLight: Hey Tay

TayPrincessOfLove: How r u?

ThePinkLight: I'm good u?

TayPrincessOfLove: Sad :(

ThePinkLight: y?

TayPrincessOfLove: My grandma died

ThePinkLight: O I'm srry

TayPrincessOfLove: it's ok

ThePinkLight: So, how ya holdin up?

TayPrincessOfLove: I'm listenin to a song that's makin me feel better.

ThePinkLight: Could u send me the lyrics?

TayPrincessOfLove: Here it iz:

"_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while,_

_And even the winter from now your still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know I miss you. Sha la la, I miss you."_

ThePinkLight: That's beautiful

TayPrincessOfLove: Srry g2g! bye

ThePinkLight: Bye

_TayPrincessOfLove has signed off_

_ThePinkLight has signed off_

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: 2nd day in the digital world

**(A/N: I do not own digimon our any of its characters just this story!)**

Second Day In The Digital World

Monday morning, all the digi-destined met up at Miley's desk to talk about when the were going back to the digital world. "So, we're going back to the digital world after school?" Gabriella asked.

'Yea, Tanemon took some of my clothes and wants to try them on as Lillymon." Destiny said laughing. "So J-Dogg, what did your dad do when you came home Friday?" Faith asked.

"He was so worried that when I walked in the door, he picked me up and squeezed me so hard that I couldn't breathe. That is, until my mom told him to put me down." Josh told them. "My friend Taylor back home is also a digi-destined." Miley said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "Yea, she has the crest of love and her digivice color is red." Miley told them. "Really?" Faith asked. "Yea, she also has her digimon already." "How?" Josh asked. "She got her digivice and crest a day before me and the day I moved here, she went to the digital world and got her digimon, Gatomon." Miley replied.

"Cool." Ashley said. The teacher then spoke up, "Class, we have a visitor. Please welcome Taylor Kamiya from New York. Taylor you can sit by Miley Izumi for today." The teacher said pointing to Miley's desk. When lunch came around Miley asked Taylor to come sit with her and the other digidestined.

When they got to the table, Miley told Taylor, "Taylor these are my friends. They are also digidestined." "Cool, could you please introduce yourselves to me?" Taylor asked.

Josh was the first to speak. "H-h-hi Taylor, I-I'm Jo-Josh." "Hi Josh." The brown eyed, orange haired Taylor said. "hi Taylor, I'm Gabriella." "Hey Tay, I'm Destiny and this is my twin Faith." "Hey, Destiny, nice to finally meet you." Taylor said.

"Sup Taylor? I'm Ashley." Ashley finally said. "Awesome." Taylor said. "So Taylor, want to come to the digital world with us after school?" Faith asked.

"Sure. Gatomon has been asking to go back there. Oh before I forget, which one of you has the digi-port?" Taylor asked. "A what?" Josh asked. "A digi-port is a gate that allows the digidestined to enter the digital world. So which one of you has the computer that takes you to the digital world?" Taylor explained and asked once more.

"Destiny." Ashley, Gabriella, Josh, Faith, and Miley said at the same time. "Cool, I have Gatomon in my bag so, I'll just follow DJ and Fay home." Taylor said.

"Ok, who told Taylor my nickname?" Faith asked annoyed. "Miley." Destiny said. After school, Taylor grabbed her bag (as did Destiny and Faith) and followed them home. When they reached Destiny and Faith's house, neither TK nor Kari was home.

"Mom? Dad?" Faith asked. Suddenly, Destiny spotted a note. "Faith, come here." Destiny told her. "What?" "Check out this note." It read: "Faith, Destiny, don't be scared if me or father are home. I'm having a day out with Miley's mom and your dad is checkin up on Grandma Takashi. Lots of love, mom."

"C'mon, Faith go grab Patamon and head into my room. Taylor follow her, scratch that, follow me." Destiny said dropping her bookbag down.

Once Destiny, Faith, and Taylor were ready, they waited for the rest of the digidestined. Once everyone was there, they held up their digivices, and Taylor said, "Digi-port open!" Suddenly, a light came out of the port and sent them to the digital world.

When they reached the digital world, Destiny, Josh, Gabriella, Ashley, and Miley saw that their digimon were in their regular forms. Tanemon was back to Lillymon, Bukamon was back to Gomamon, Cometmon was back to Starmon, Poromon was back to Hawkmon, and Yokomon was back to Biyomon.

"Well, I think we should take a look around." Miley said. "yea, we should that way we have a bit of knowledge of the area." Ashley replied.

So they looked around and they were almost to Spiral Mountain when Miley started to complain, "My feet hurt and I have a grass stain on my new mini-skirt." "Oh suck it up Miley, look we're near a lake we can rest when we get there." Gabriella said.

Once they reached the water, four bad digimon appeared. A Snimon, MetalSeadramon, DarkTyranamon, and a Kwagumon. "Gomamon take MetalSeadramon, Hawkmon take Snimon, Lillymon take DarkTyranamon, and I'll take Kwagumon. Biyomon said. "Ok." They said.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkumon!" he said as he jumped in the water to fight MetalSeadramon. "Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!" Once he reached the sky, he launched his first attack. "Transhorn!" as he flew and hit Snimon and drove him away.

Lillymon took on DarkTyranamon and put one of her flower wreaths around his neck to calm him down. Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and got the Kwagumon with one of her meteor wings.

Once all the bad digimon were gone the digimon de-digivolved and everyone else decides it was time to head home. When they got back to Destiny's house they saw that their digimon were in their rookie forms.

They saw that it was night, and they all went into the living room and saw that all the parents were there. "Oh my gosh, Taylor! We were so worried about you!" Sora told her daughter.

"Miley! Your father and I were scared when you didn't come home, and is that a grass stain? Oh we have to…" "Mimi, calm down we'll get it out." Izzy told his wife.

"Destiny! Faith! Your mother and I nearly called the police to come look for you!" TK told his daughters as Kari went up to them with tears in her eyes and hugged them.

"Ashley! Oh Ashley, we were worried about you!" "Yolei, calm down." Davis told his wife. "Joshua! Where were you?!" Joe asked. "I-I can't tell you. By the way, where's mom?" Josh asked. "Oh she's still at the hospital taking care of a patient."

"Gabriella! I'm so glad to see you!" her father told her. (A/N: Gabriella only has a dad because her mom died) Once everyone was there and a counted for, the rest of the digidestined left for home.


	7. Chapter 7: An Interesting Conversation

An Interesting Conversation

When Saturday came around, all the digi-destined were online chatting.

TayPrincessOfLove: hey guyz

ThePinkLight: Hi Tay

Heaven'sHope: Hi Ash

LadyCompanion: Sup?

MissWishes: Hey Miles

MileyTheSincere1: Hi gabby

TheReliable1: Srry I'm late. Sup?

Heaven'sHope: NM

ThePinkLight: Probably nm 4 all of us

MileyTheSincere1: I agree with DJ

MissWishes: Me 2

TayPrincessOfLove: Ditto

LadyCompanion: We have 2 go back 2 the digital world tomorrow

TheReliable1: y?

LadyCompanion: I got an e-mail on my D3 from this guy who lives in the digital world and he said that he needs to tell the digi-destined something.

MileyTheSincere1: Count me in

MissWishes: Ditto

TheReliable1: Me and Gomamon will be there

ThePinkLight: Lillymon and I will be there 2

TayPrincessOfLove: So will me and Gatomon

Heaven'sHope: Same with me and Patamon

_Heaven'sHope has signed off_

_ThePinkLight has signed off_

_MileyTheSincere1 has signed off_

_TheReliable1has signed off_

_TayPrincessOfLove has signed off_

_LadyCompanion has signed off_

_MissWishes has signed off_

(Srry if it's short, brain freeze OW!!!!!! Until the next chapter, which will be out soon!)

-PrincessOfTheDigimon


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Gennai

**(A/N: I don't own digimon or any of its characters just this story.)**

Meeting Gennai

Sunday morning was different the digi-destined could feel it. The first one over to Destiny and Faith's house was Taylor. "Hey Taylor, do you know when Miley is coming?" Faith asked.

"Yea, she and Biyomon should be here in about five minutes." Taylor replied. Five minutes later both Miley and Josh arrived. "Hey guys." Miley said. Josh pretended no to see the others and just went up to Taylor. "H-he-hey T-tay-Taylor."

"Hey Josh, I know you like me so just spill it." Taylor said. "Oh ok, I like you. A lot." Josh said flushed with embarrassment. "Ok, here's my response." Taylor said going up to Josh and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

About ten minutes later, Ashley and Gabriella came over with their digimon. "Alright guys, let's go to the digital world." Ashley said as they headed into Destiny's room.

Destiny and the rest of the digi-destined held up their digivices and Destiny said, "Digi-Port open!" Then they were sent into the digital world. Once they were there, Taylor got a message from Gennai on her D3.

It read: "Go to the forest and I'll meet you there." Signed anonymous." "Ok guys, let's go." Gabriella said. "Wait, the forest is a bit of a ways from here we can't make it by foot." Taylor said.

"Leave that to us." Biyomon said. "Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon! Miley, Gabriella get on my feet and hold on tight." Birdramon said as Gabriella and Miley sat on Birdramon's feet.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon! Ashley, Taylor, climb onto my back and hold on." Aquilamon said as they climbed on. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkumon! Josh, Faith climb on we'll get there by water." Ikkumon said as Josh and Faith got on.

"Destiny, just hold onto my hand." Lillymon said. So they were off to meet Gennai. When they reached the forest, the digimon d-digivolved back into their rookie forms. (except for Lillymon)

When they were in the forest they saw an old man waiting for them. "Hello digi-destined." "Who are you?" Ashley asked. "Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Gennai." "Gennai? Is that you?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor? It's been five years since I last saw you." Gennai said. "Taylor, you know him?" Miley asked. "Yea. Before I was with you guys, five years ago I was with an older group of digi-destined." Taylor replied.

"What about your crest and digivice, and Gatomon?" Gabriella asked. "My digivice was just upgraded. And my crest and Gatomon I've had for five years." Taylor replied. "So, you aren't ten, eleven, or twelve years old?" Faith asked. "Nope. I'm thirteen."

"Cool, I'm twelve and I got kissed by a thirteen year old." Josh said. "Could I finish what I was saying?" Gennai asked. "Ok, you guys were called to be the digi-destined to fulfill a prophecy. Just as the group you were in before Taylor." Gennai said.

"So Gennai, what does this prophecy say?" asked Miley. "It says that the new group of digi-destined will defeat a great evil coming to the digital world." Gennai told them. "But Gennai, there was a prophecy like that when I was eight." Taylor said.

"I know Taylor this one is different." Gennai said. "What's this great evil?" asked Gabriella. "I do not know." Gennai replied. Ashley looked at her watch and said, "Guys we have to get home, it's almost 6:00."

"Nice seeing you again Gennai." Taylor said as the digi-destined left for the real world. When they returned from the digital world, Josh, Miley, Taylor, Gabriella, and Ashley left for home.


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Break And Meeting Evil

**(A/N: I Don't Own Digimon Or Any Of Its Characters Just this Story. I Wish I owned Digimon. Anyway, on with the story!)**

Summer Break And Meeting Evil

When the digi-destined reached school the next day, they went to their classrooms. Taylor went to the seventh grade classroom while the others went to the fifth grade classroom.

They had half a day because it was the start of summer break. Once lunch came around, the digi-destined went outside to eat. (A/N: on the last day of school they could go anywhere on the school grounds to eat).

"Hey guys, after school we should go to the digital world. Ashley said. "No, not today. Let's enjoy today and go tomorrow okay?" Taylor said. "Um…Taylor why didn't you tell us that you were an original digi-destined?" Miley asked.

"Well, I just didn't. once my mom and dad told me we were staying, I wanted to tell you but, I thought you'd hate me." "Tay, we could never hate you. If you were digi-destined or not." Destiny replied.

"Thanks. We better get back inside." Taylor said. "Yea." Josh said agreeing with his new girlfriend. When they got back to their classrooms, they said their goodbyes to their other friends and headed home.

The next day, the digi-destined met up at the Takashi residence so they could go to the digital world. "You know what?" Miley said. "What?" Josh asked. "I have a feeling this evil might want to take over both worlds." She said looking at the group.

"We'll just have to wait and find out for ourselves." Taylor said. "everyone and digimon ready?" Destiny asked. "You bet!" they all said at the same time. "Ok, digi-port open!" Destiny said as everyone held up their digivices and were transported into the digital world.

When they got there they sensed something was different. By "they" I mean the digimon. "Guys, something is terribly wrong." Gatomon said worried. Suddenly, an Elecmon came running up and said, "Run, run! He's coming!" After he said that he ran off.

"I'm guessing he's talking about this "great evil" Gennai told us about." Ashley said. "Let's go check it out." Faith said. So they headed off in the direction where they heard screaming digimon.

When they got there, they saw the great evil it was…"Myotismon!" Taylor and Gatomon said at the same time. "Tay, you know him?" Miley asked confused.

"Yea, he's the villain me and the older digi-destined faced five years ago!" "I thought we destroyed him." Taylor said to Gatomon. "We did. I'm the one who killed him as Angewomon with my celestial arrow attack." Gatomon replied.

Myotismon started to speak, "Ah, Taylor, Gatomon, I see we meet again. How are you?" "It's none of your business!" Gatomon hissed at him. "I thought we destroyed you!" Taylor shouted.

"Ha! You worthless twerp! Didn't you know that the prophecy said that I'd return bigger and eviler than before?" "It never said that Myotismon!" Taylor said annoyed.

"I guess Gennai didn't double check the prophecy!" Myotismon said laughing. "Leave them alone!" the rest of the digi-destined shouted.

"Ha! You new digi-destined are what? Ten, eleven, twelve years old? No matter, I'll destroy you anyway!" "Not if we can help it!" The digi-destined shouted.

(Oooooooooo! Cliff Hanger! I'll update as soon as possible!)


	10. Chapter 10: Digivoving Into Ultimate

**(A/N: I Don't Own Digimon Or Any Of Its Characters. Just This Story. And As For Lillymon And Starmon's Ultimate Forms I Just Made Them Up. Along With Their Champion Forms. Anyway, On With The Story!)**

Digivolving into ultimate

"You really think you can beat me?" Myotismon asked. "Yea, we're the digi-destined!" Gabriella said. "You think you can beat me with those puny digimon?" Myotismon said laughing.

"You guys know what to do!" Destiny said. "Lillymon digivolve to… Bloommon!" "Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" "Starmon digivolve to…Skymon!" "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkumon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!" "Go get him!" Faith said. Bloommon was the first to attack, "Blooming Flower Storm!" she shouted as she raised her hands and flowers came out of the ground and wrapped around Myotismon.

He escaped from it and launched an attack on Bloommon. "Crimson Lighting!" it hit her and she fell to the ground. "Bloommon!" Destiny said as she ran up to her.

Angemon was the next to attack, "Hand Of Fate!" but, Myotismon dodged it. He hit Angemon with the same attack as he did Bloommon. "Angemon!" Faith shouted as he fell to the ground. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He told her as she came up to him.

Skymon attacked next. "Sun Storm!" Suddenly, the sun got brighter. But, Myotismon put his cape over his eyes and hit Skymon with his grizzly wing attack.

He quickly fell to the ground and Gabriella ran up to Skymon. Ikkumon hit him with his harpoon torpedo attack but, Myotismon disinigrated it before it got to and with his crimson lightning attack he picked up Ikkumon and threw him in the water.

"Ikkumon!" Josh shouted. Myotismon then turned his attention to Josh for a minute. "So, Josh is it? I heard you and Taylor were dating yes?" "Yea, what's it to you?" Josh asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to see how you react to this." He said going up to Taylor and throwing her into the water. "Taylor!!" Angewomon and Josh said at the same time. Josh ran into the lake and went to look for Taylor.

When he found her, he returned to the surface with Taylor and she said, "Wow, you really are reliable." Suddenly, his crest started to glow. "Ikkumon digivolve to…Zudomon!" Gabriella was by Skymon and said, "Wow, that must be the ultimate form. I wish you could go to that level right now."

Her crest started to glow. "Skymon digivolve to…Nightmon!" Everyone else was saying stuff to their digimon like that. Destiny said, "Bloommon I know you and I will bring light to this place after he's defeated." Faith said, "Angemon, I hope we win." Ashley said, "Aquilamon, you're my companion with you I believe we'll win." Miley said, "Birdramon, we'll all be sincere with each other after this." Then each of their crests started to glow.

Bloommon was the next to digivolve. "Bloommon digivolve to…Flowermon!" "Aquilamon digivolve to…Halsemon!" "Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!" "Wow." The digi-destined said at the same time. Well, except for Taylor.

"Now, we're bound to win!" Ashley said confidently.

(Oooooooooooo Another Cliff Hanger!)


	11. Chapter 11: Beating Myotismon For Good

**(A/N: I don't own digimon or any of its characters, just this story!)**

Beating Myotismon For Good

"Oh yea, this is going to be fun." Myotismon said looking at the digimon. "You know what Myotismon, this is going to be over before you know it. Taylor, I, the older digi-destined before, and the new digi-destined can do it too." Angewomon said looking at Myotismon.

"Such bravery. I like that in a woman." MagnaAngemon said causing Angewomon to blush a cherry red. "Will you two stop flirting? We have a battle to win!" Halsemon said.

"Flowermon attack first!" Destiny shouted at the flower covered fairy.

"Ok! Flower Petal!" she shouted as razor sharp petals came out of her hands and cut Myotismon. But, his wounds healed. "Wha…?" Flowermon asked confused. "Halsemon! Go!" "You got it Ashley. Tempest Wing!" he said as beams came out of his eyes.

It hit Myotismon but, this time his wounds didn't heal. "Garudamon! Go for it!" Miley shouted. "Wing Blade!" she shouted as a bird like blade came out and cut Myotismon. "Ahh!!" Myotismon yelled knowing he was in pain.

"Go, Nightmon!" Gabriella said. "Spiking Star Shower!" Nightmon said as stars came out of the black sky he created and the stars headed toward Myotismon and cut him in several places.

"Zudomon!" Josh said. "Falcon's Hammer!" Zudomon said as he hit the ground with his hammer and an arrow came out of his hammer and hit Myotismon in the back. All the digi-destined were cheering.

Suddenly, as weak as he was, Myotismon attacked Flowermon, Halsemon, Garudamon, Nightmon, and Zudomon. Leaving Angewomon and MagnaAngemon to attack.

All the digimon Myotismon attacked turned back into their in-training forms. Zudomon was back to Bukamon, Halsemon was back to Poromon, Garudamon was back to Yokomon, Flowermon was back to Tanemon, and Nightmon was back to Cometmon.

"We tried." The digimon said to their partners. "It's ok." They told them. "Angewomon, it's up to us now." MagnaAngemon told Angewomon.

"Yea, now we _must_ defeat Myotismon for good before he takes over both worlds." Angewomon replied. "Focus!" Taylor and Faith said at the same time. Myotismon then turned to the two remaining fighting digimon.

"Am I supposed to be beat by two angels?" Myotismon asked. Taylor and Faith looked at each other as did Angewomon and MagnaAngemon and they all said at the same time, "Yea!"

Angewomon then attacked. "Heaven's Charm!" It hit Myotismon and sent him flying backward. Then MagnaAngemon attacked, "Gate Of Destiny!" and he created a gate which opened when Angewomon's attack sent Myotismon flying backward.

Once Myotismon was in the gate, it closed, locked up, and disappeared. The whole digi-destined cheered. Angewomon then d-digivolved back into Gatomon and MagnaAngemon d-digivolved back into Patamon.

"Good job guys." Taylor said looking at the digimon. "Now, he'll be gone for good." Faith said. "Let's go home now. I want to start enjoying my summer break." Ashley said.

"Yea, me too. Beating an evil digimon wasn't exactly my plan to start summer break." Miley said. Once they returned to the real world, Gabriella, Ashley, Josh, Taylor, and Miley left for home. But, they knew they still had many more things to do in the digital world.

(A/N: Don't Worry! This isn't the last chapter there are still two or three more to come! Remember, Read And Review! Oh yea, press that button you know you want to!)


	12. Chapter 12: The DigiDestined Go Camping

**(A/N: I Don't Own Digimon Or Any Of Its Characters. I wish I Did. Just The Story!)**

The Digi-destined Go Camping

Monday morning, Taylor called all the digi-destined and said to meet her at her house and bring their digimon. About an hour later, the whole digi-destined was there.

Miley asked, "Taylor, why did you call us here? I was in the middle of taking a bath!" Everyone looked at Miley. "You still take baths?" Josh asked. "Yea, what's wrong with that?" Miley asked.

"Usually, when Miley is done with her bath, I get to take one." Biyomon said. "Ok, whatever. Can I get back to what I was saying?" Taylor asked. "Yea." Destiny said.

"Like I was saying, my parents are taking me camping and they said I could bring my friends." Taylor said. "So, we can bring our digimon too?" Faith asked confused. "Yea, unfortunately, my parents saw my digivice on my bedside table along with my d-terminal." Taylor replied.

"So that means…" Josh said. "They know you're a digi-destined!?!" Destiny, Faith, Miley, Josh, Gabriella, and Ashley exclaimed.

"Yea, they didn't know five years ago. Now they know." Taylor said. "Well anyway, when are we going camping?" Gabriella asked.

"Later today. We're going this afternoon." Taylor said. "Oh, by the way, bring your own tents. We'll be sharing." Taylor said as the digi-destined left. "So, are your friends coming Taylor?" Tai asked his daughter.

"Yea. But I told them they have to bring their own tents." Taylor replied. Suddenly, Sora came out of her and Tai's room. 'Morning Tai, Taylor." "Morning, Sweetie." Tai said going up to Sora and kissing her.

"Ewwww! If your going to do that, get a room!" Taylor said disgusted. "Tai, we'll do this later. I'll make breakfast." Sora said as she headed toward the kitchen.

About at 3:00 in the afternoon, the whole digi-destined were at Taylor's house. They had their digimon, digivices, d-terminals, tents, and suitcases.

"So, we're going for a whole week?" Miley asked. "Yup. Now c'mon kids, let's go." Tai said as they all (including the digimon) headed toward Sora's van.

When they got to the camp ground, they pitched their tents, and Taylor told the digi-destined who they'd be bunking with. "Ok, Miley, and Destiny will bunk together. Ashley and Faith will bunk together. And me, Gabriella, and Josh will bunk together." Taylor said looking at the clipboard she had.

"What about our digimon?" Ashley asked. "They'll all bunk together. The tents me and my parents have, are huge." Taylor said. That night, they played games, and ate food. Oh, and slept.

Before they knew it, the week had passed and they went home.


	13. Chapter 13: Cleanin Up The Digital World

**(A/N: I Don't Own Digimon Or Any Of Its Characters. Just This Story!) **

Cleaning Up The Digi-World

A few days after the digi-destined got home, they decided to go to the digital world to clean up the mess Myotismon had made. "Ok, you guys ready?" Faith asked "Yup." They all said at the same time.

"Ok, digi-port open!" Miley said as they held up their digivices and were transported to the digital world. When they got there, they were so sad of what was left of the digital world after what Myotismon did to it.

"Guys, this is going to take all day to clean up." Josh said looking at the damaged area where Myotismon had been. "I have an idea." Gatomon said. "What is it Gatomon?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I was thinking we all would split up into groups of two, go around and ask some digimon to help us." Gatomon said with a smile. "And who are the groups?" Gabriella asked.

"Me and Patamon, Taylor, and Josh, Biyomon and Hawkmon, Ashley and Faith, Starmon and Lillymon, Destiny and Miley, and Gabriella and Gomamon." Gatomon said out of breath.

"_Great, I get stuck with the drama queen/fashion princess" _Destiny thought to herself. "Ok, let's go." Gatomon said as the group split up. While Patamon and Gatomon were walking, Patamon started up a conversation.

"Gatomon, you look pretty today." Gatomon blushed then told Patamon, "I always look like this you donut!" On the other hand, the others had already rounded up some digimon.

Taylor and Josh rounded up a Crabmon, Floramon, Gazimon, Lopmon, and a Rockmon. Biyomon and Hawkmon found a Otamamon, Penguinmon, Psychemon, and a Tapirmon.

Ashley and Faith only found two, a Betamon and an Elecmon. Destiny and Miley found an Apemon, Frigimon, Gekomon, Kiwimon, and a Tortomon. Starmon and Lillymon found an Sukamon, Monochromon and a Unimon.

Gabriella and Gomamon found a Raremon, Gesomon, and a Ebidramon. Gatomon and Patamon found a Pumpkinmon. When they all met up at the place where they started, all the digimon and the digi-destined started to clean up, replace, and build new homes and other things for the digimon.

Before the digi-destined left, the digimon who lived in that area gave them "thank you's" and stuff like that. Once the digi-destined got back, Taylor, Josh, Ashley, Gabriella, and Miley left for home.

Destiny said to Faith, "I'm glad we helped those digimon today, but I don't want to keep doing this." "Destiny! How can you say that? We're digi-destined! We have to help the digital world!" After saying that, Faith stormed out of Destiny's room.

"Faith, wait for me!" Patamon said as he flew out of Destiny's room. Destiny just flopped down on her bed. "Destiny?" Lillymon asked. "WHAT?!" Destiny snapped. Lillymon's eyes started to tear up.

Lillymon then started to cry and she flew out of Destiny's window and flew away. "Lillymon, come back!" Destiny shouted but Lillymon ignored her and kept flying.

Destiny suddenly picked up her d-terminal and e-mailed the rest of the digi-destined. The e-mail read: "HELP! Lillymon flew away! NEED Reinforcments! PLZ HURRY!"

-Destiny


	14. Chapter 14: Search for Lillymon

**(A/N: I Don't Own Digimon Or…Oh My Gosh! Lillymon?! What Are You Doing Here?**

Lillymon: I need someone to talk to

Me: Why did you come to me?

Lillymon: You're the author aren't you?

Me: Yea, but shouldn't you be roaming over Orlando by now?

Lillymon: Yea, but I wanted to stop by here first!

Me: Ok, whatever.

Lillymon: What did you say?!

(Attacks me and starts to beat me up)

(Recovers after Lillymon attacks me)

Me: Ok, that really hurt. While I go find some ice to put on my eye, you finish what I was going to say before you came in.

Lillymon: PrincessOfTheDigimon doesn't own digimon or any of its characters but she wishes she did. She just owns the story.

(Lillymon Leaves)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Search For Lillymon

About ten minutes after Destiny sent her e-mail, all the digi-destined showed up at her house. "I'm so glad you guys came. Lillymon shouldn't be that hard to spot." Destiny said.

So they all went on the search for Lillymon. Destiny was the one to spot her digimon partner. Destiny told her she was sorry and that she was just in a bad mood.

So, Destiny e-mailed the others and told them she found Lillymon and that were heading home. She told them they could go home so that they could get some well deserved rest.

Srry it's short Lillymon attacked me while I was writing this!


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**(A/N: Well, I'm Still Putting Ice Over My Eye Thanks To Lillymon! Anyway, I Don't Own Digimon Or Any Of Its Characters, I Wish I Did. Just This Story!)**

Epilogue

Well, the digi-destined ended up saving the digital from another evil. Unfortunately, this time the enemy destroyed most of the digital world. The digi-destined went every day to the digital world to fix it up.

Each of the digi-destined chose an area of the digital world to work on. It took up most of their summer break, but in the end they were happy of what they did to help the digital world.

This time however, their digimon partners stayed behind to protect the areas which their partners had helped restore. They told their partners to let them digivolve into ultimate so that they could attack any evil came through to their area.

The digi-destined were sad about leaving their digimon back in the digital world but, they knew it was for the best. Of course, they'd still visit their digimon when they weren't busy with school.

Taylor moved back to New York because Tai's job transferred them back to New York. Her and Josh's relationship didn't work out.

The other digi-destined's lives also changed. Josh's mom had a baby girl whom they name Jasmine. Gabriella's dad got remarried and her step-mom had a son her age named Ashton.

Miley's mom became a model and her dad became a technology professor at the local college. Ashley's life barely changed. Except her dad opened his noodle cart.

Destiny and Faith's mom also had a baby, another girl whom they named Hope.

Well, I guess that's it for this series!!!! And in case if any of you were wondering, Josh's mom's name is Julia.

Talk to ya all later!

-PrincessOfTheDigimon


End file.
